Bella,los Cullen y que hacer cuando estas aburrido
by Monii Potter y Miry Cullen
Summary: Los Cullen no tienen nada que hacer una tarde y decidiran hacer una lista de cosas que hacer cuando estas aburrido.Mi primer One-Shot disfrutenlo!


_**COSAS QUE HACER CUANDO ESTAS ABURRIDO POR EMMETT CULLEN.**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER LA IDEA FUA SACADA DE MI CABEZA LOCA Y PUBERTA.**_

_**EMMETT POV**_

Está en la sala aburrido y al parecer no era el único pues Edward, Bells, Alice, Jasper y Rosalie estaban mirando el techo.

Y de repente se me ocurrió una grandiosa idea…Hacer una lista de cosas que hacer cuando estas aburrido y ponerla en práctica.

-Es buena idea Emmett después de todo no tenemos nada que hacer aquí-me dijo Edward sacándome de mi plan maestro de seguro leyó mi idea en mi mente.

-Oh Emmett es grandioso-dijo de repente Alice los únicos que no tenían idea de que hablamos eran Bella, Jasper y Rosalie.

-A Emmett se le ocurrió hacer una lista de cosas que hacer cuando estas aburrido y ponerlas en práctica-les explico Edward a los demás.

-Genial-dijeron los 3 al unisonó.

-Muy bien aprendices la operación adiós aburrimiento comienza ahora ¿Me escucharon cadetes?-les dije con tono militar.

-Señor, si señor-me contestaron todos así que no perdí tiempo y fui por un papel para anotar las cosas y la reacción de cada uno.

_-Aprieta tus ojos para un interesante show de luces. (Periodo de Diversión: 1-5 minutos) Ve una gran variedad de masas, estrellas y flashes. Intenta descifrar cosas de tu subconsciente ¿te intenta enviar un mensaje?_

Reacción Alice: parpadea varias veces y dice que ve muchos vestidos Carolina Herrera.

Reacción Edward: tiene los ojos cerrados desde hace un rato y no ha hablado.

Reacción Bella: la misma que Edward.

Reacción Jasper: sonríe como idiota diciendo que esto es interesante.

Reacción Rosalie: rie y dice que es muy lindo.

Mi reacción: veo muchísimos puntitos de colores pero mi subconsciente no me dice nada.

-Intenta no pensar en osos polares (Periodo de Diversión: 1-5 minutos) Esto es especialmente difícil, ya que al intentar demasiado, te acuerdas de lo que intentabas evitar de pensar. Si lo intentas demasiado poco, acabas pensando en osos polares de todos modos.

Reacción Alice: ella está intentando no pensar en vestidos pero siempre termina diciendo alguna marca de ropa famosa.

Reacción Edward: hasta ahora se ve muy concentrado.

Reacción Bella: está haciendo mucho esfuerzo en no pensar en algo.

Reacción Jasper: murmura cosas sin sentido.

Reacción Rosalie: es la que se mas concentrada de todos nosotros.

Mi reacción: no puedo evitar pensar en osos polares.

-Ráscate (Periodo de Diversión: 1-3 minutos) Vamos, ráscate ya. No importa si nada te pica. ¿Verdad que sienta bien?

TODOS TUVIMOS LA MISMA REACCION.

-Intenta tragar tu lengua (Periodo de Diversión: 1-4 minutos) No hay mucho que se puede decir de esta. Es posible, no nos responsabilizamos por resultados no deseados.

SIN PALABRAS SOLO 7: CASI NOS ATRAGANTAMOS CON NUESTRA LENGUA TODOS!

-Maréate todo lo que puedas (Periodo de Diversión: 5-10 minutos) La mejor forma de conseguirlo es mirar hacia arriba y girar como una peonza. Intenta estar tan mareado que no puedes ni estar en pie. Esto también entretiene debido al efecto "el aburrimiento es más  
>agradable".<p>

Reacción alice: parace que está bailando

Reacción Edward: ahora mismo es su turno y está dando vueltas como un niño pequeño Ja inmaduro.

Reacción Bella: se ha caído 10 veces en 5 segundos.

Reacción Jasper: esta tambaleándose

Reacción Rosalie: riendo sin parar y con una expresión divertida en la cara.

-Mira la TV, repite todo lo que dicen con un acento Italiano (Periodo de Diversión: 5-10 minutos) Casi entretenido. Divertido pensar que la gente en la pantalla habla así de verdad.

RIENDONOS COMO ESTUPIDOS.

-Gasta bromas por teléfono (Periodo de Diversión: 20-60 minutos) Muy divertido, pero requiere disciplina. Recuerda: vulgaridades no hacen divertida una llamada, pero conseguir que el otro crea una historia ridícula sí. Aun más divertido si consigues un grupito de gente en la línea usando la "línea para dos" y tomando turnos en hacer las llamadas.

Llamada Alice: está hablando a una tienda de zapatos para ver si tienen un modelo en especifico y gritando como loca.

Llamada Edward: habla ahora mismo a un bar y está preguntando si ahí está "vendo camotes "mientras el cantinero repite en voz alta el nombre jajá clásica broma de los Simpson

Llamada Bella: está hablando a la escuela y diciendo muchas cosas que ni yo mismo entiendo.

Llamada Jasper: está hablando a McDonald's tratando de reservar una mesa.

Llamada de Rosalie y mia: juntamos a un grupito de gente y ellos piensas que Rosalie es un sexo servidora que le ofrece su servicio mientras yo entro en acción como su padre preguntándole que hace.

-Mirar fijamente a la nuca de alguien hasta que se den la vuelta (Periodo de Diversión: 2-5 minutos) Esta funciona por el principio de "Siento que me miran".

PARA ESTA SALIMOS A LA CALLE Y ELIGIMOS A UNA PERSONA PARA REALIZAR ESTE EXPERIMENTO.

Reacción de la persona elegida por Alice: casi grita paranoicamente

Reacción de la persona elegida por Edward ósea Mike: voltea para todos lados y gira la cabeza nerviosamente cada vez que oye un ruido

Reacción de la persona elegida por Bella ósea Jessica: esta si grito paranoicamente mientras decía a todo pulmón que alguien la está siguiendo.

Reacción de la persona elegida por Jasper: voltea la cabeza para todos lados.

Reacción de la persona elegida por Rosalie: mira a todos lados solo para encontrarse con una Rosalie supuestamente muy distraída.

Reacción de la persona elegida por mí: ríe nerviosamente mientras platica con alguien tratando de evitar mi mirada.

-Bueno creo que eso es todo,no hay nada mas que hacer-les dije a todos después de que habíamos terminado de fastidiar gente.

-Sip-dijieron al unisono.

-¿Saben? Podríamos hacer una lista de cosas que hacer cuando estas aburrido en el supermercado-comento alguien creo que era Bella.

-El que haya dicho eso es un genio-conteste y todos nos lanzamos miradas complices.

-¡A LOS AUTOS!-gritamos todos y asi fue como nos pusimos de objetivo quitarnos el aburriento en el supermercado.

_**HOLA TODOS REPORTANDOME DE NUEVO CON ESTE ONE-SHOT.**_

_**SE ME OCURRIO UN DIA QUE ESTABA SIENDO NIÑERA DE MEDIO TIEMPO DE MI SOBRINA(LA HIJA DE MI HERMANO MAYOR)Y PUES HASTA AHORITA LO HE SUBIDO.**_

_**Y A TODAS LAS QUE LEEN MIS DEMAS FICS NO COMAN ANSIAS YA ESTOY EN LA TAREA DE SUBIR CAPITULOS.**_

_**A OTRA COSA SI QUIEREN QUE SUBA LAS COSAS QUE HACER CUANDO ESTAS ABURRIDO EN EL SUPERMERCADO POR EMMETT CULLEN COMENTEN VA?**_

_**PD:DEJEN RR **_

_**XOXOXO!**_


End file.
